My First Story I've ever made- The Crimson Rogue
by We Are Like Fire And Ice
Summary: This is the first story i've made. Its about a lot of different things, crossed over... and some of my old ideas. I wrote this on paper when I was ten years old... so.. haha - Enjoy. Please read though... i'd like to know what you think! A little InuxOc


**_A/N- Hey! This is me, the 'Rogue Alchemist', normally called. This was my first story ever. Sorry its SOOOOOOOO FREAKN LONG! But, enjoy.. and tell me what you think of it. ^-^  
Age I wrote it at- 10 :/_**

Prologue

"Ahh! It's Inuyasha! Run!" The villagers screamed as a the white haired dog demon broke through the net,

"Ha! That wimpy net couldn't hold me!" He ran and crashed into the shrine, he chuckled as he stole the 'Sacred Jewel Of Four Souls' The village men threw spears at him. They broke on his Fire Rat Fur. Fire engulfed the shrine. He jumped threw a hole in the roof and the shrine exploded behind him,

"Ha! That's only half of what you people deserve!" He kept running and laughed "With the 'Shikon Jewel', I can become a full demon!" Way behind him the village Priestess yelled

"INUYASHA!" She drew her bow and fired an arrow at him, He turned to get a piercing arrow in his chest. It pinned him to a tree and he let go the Shikon Jewel, he looked at the Priestess as she limped over to the Jewel,

"K-K-Kikyo, why yo-" he couldn't finish because he died, the villagers ran over to her with Kikyo's sister

"Sister! Oh! What Wounds!" The villagers gasped as they saw her wound, she was bleeding to death. "Kaede, I don't have much time to live," Kikyo picked up the Jewel, and looked at Inuyasha pinned to the tree.

She said, "I was a fool for trusting him, Kaede, you must burn the Jewel with my body, I will never let it fall into the wrong hands again! I will take it with me to the afterlife. I-I..." She fell over.

"Sister, Sister! SISTER!" Kaede screamed.

Later that day they burnt her body, with the Jewel as she took it to the afterlife. Or at least that's what she wanted to do. And Inuyasha was cast into eternal sleep, by the arrow of the Priestess Kikyo.

Mizuki

"Arggg." I was pushed up against my aunt Koko, she smiled as she pushed me against the wall.

"Well Mizuki? Aren't you stronger than that?" I started to growl and I pushed her back

"C'mon Mizuki! You can do it!" Ahari yelled

"This isn't as easy as it looks, Ahari." I said keeping my eyes Koko she smirked, and Ahari screamed, I looked her way and she got mud on her shoe, I rolled my eyes but before I could look back at Koko she knocked me to the ground, I looked at her and rubbed dirt off my cheek, "Lesson number two, Mizuki never take your eyes off your target." She reached her hand out I grabbed it and pulled her to the ground and got up myself, I surprised her and said "Lesson Twenty-Nine, Auntie, never underestimate your target." I smiled, she smiled back, she got up and dusted herself off.

"Well done. A little more work on the suppression, but still good." I laughed.

"Well you taught me well." Ahari said

"Next is your Ballet lesson!" She laughed "Oh that reminds me Mizu-" She was interrupted by Ho-jo running into the room.

"Mizuki! Sensai Koko! Come Quick! Its a mission! A call for help!" Me and Koko ran after him Ahari came to. When we got into the HFD Room, Koko got right on duty, she looked at Brainiac "Report." She said

"Yes ma'am, it seems that we got a call for help from "Feudal Era".That is where Kyoko met the great dog demon and also the wolf demon, this call needs only... Mizuki Rogue, and Ahari Tutu." Ahari squealed and I sighed.

"Okay, Ahari, go all "Tutu On!"" She said

"It's not "Tutu On" it is the "Transformation". Get your facts straight." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Brainiac, when is the portal opening?" I looked at him, he saw me and blushed

"Toto." I looked at him confused "Uh, speak english please." Koko laughed and said "Mizuki, it means 1:00. Go get your bow and dagger." thumped my chest,

"Already have it!" She smiled "And Ahari-" Ahari winked and waved her hands in the air and her best Ballet shoes came.

"Got 'em!" She nodded "alright,-" The room rumbled and the portal opened. Koko sighed.

"Ugh, why does everything have to come too early, you guys ready?"

I smiled and said,"Well, duh. This is my first mission, why shouldn't I be ready?"

Ahari grabbed my hand, "Yay! Our first mission! We get to meet doggies!" I sighed "Whatever." We walked to the portal, hand in hand. Koko called out,

"Be safe!" I looked at her "Yep!"Ahari and I walked into the portal, ready for adventure.

Kagome

"This is the 'Jewel Of Four Souls', whoever has this will become unstoppable." Grandpa said. I didn't really care.

"Grandpa, this is only a marble. On string."

Grandpa sighed, "Kagome, you need to-"

I jumped, "Oh grandpa, do you know what today is?" I was hoping he got me a present.

"Kagome, I would never forget your birthday."

"Yay! What did you get me?"

"Oh, hold on. Here it is!"

"Yay!"

"Its a "Kappa Claw" Whoever has it will have-"

"Here Buyo, lunch."

"Kagome! No! Why!" I ignored him and went upstairs to get dressed for school. Oh no! That reminds me that I forgot to study last night! I'm going to fail the test. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I rushed to get my uniform on and I rushed out the door, forgetting my lunch, but that's the least of my worries. Before I could get started I saw my brother Sota at the well shrine.

"Sis, I think Buyo fell down the well," He said looking sad I rolled my eyes.

"Sota, why don't you be a man and go get him?" I asked sitting on the staircase.

"I would, but the well scares me."

"Ugh, fine I'll go myself." I walked down the stairs and noticed that the well was closed up. Something rubbed against my leg and I screamed, Sota screamed as well. It was only Buyo. I picked up the fat cat and turned to Sota.

"Buyo is right here, and next time don't scream like a little girl." He looked at me stunned "You're the gir-" something exploded behind me and I was dragged into the well. I was floating and I turned to see a wired centipede monster and it said,

"You have it don't you? My powers are regaining! Give me the Jewel." The thing sniffed me and I screamed "Ew! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Purple sparks flew from my hand and the things arm flew off. I gasped and fell further to the ground. I landed softly. I thought it was all a dream until I saw the arm of the centipede thing on my arm,

"EW!" I ripped it off and called for Sota. He wasn't there, "Errg, that little brat! When I get my hands on him-" When I got to the top of the well, well lets just say I wasn't in the shrine anymore, I was out in a wooded area. I looked around and thought This is definitely not home. But where am I? I walked around for a little while then I saw the sacred tree that is at my house, I thought,

"Ahha! I'm in the woods at my house and the sacred tree always showed me where the house was when I would get lost! I ran hoping to find home but I didn't. There was a boy pinned to the tree by the arrow. It was very old but, why would there be a boy stuck to the tree in the middle of the woods? There were roots all around him, he wasn't moving. I got on the roots and walked to him "Hey? What are you doing here? What is your name?" No answer. I noticed that he had two ears poking out of his head, they were so cute, I had to touch them. I rubbed them for a few seconds then stopped thinking I shouldn't. I was about to leave, but I got stopped by men with bow and arrows one yelled,

"What are ye doing?!" Before I could answer a volley of arrows were shot at me. I pressed up against the tree, none of the arrows hit me, which was their intention because the next thing I knew I was tied up, sitting in the middle of a village, with a ton of people surrounding me. They were all villagers and they were talking about me. I had to deal with this enough at school. And yes, I already understand that I'm not at home anymore.

"Make way! Make way for the Priestess Kaede!" A man yelled, the crowd moved revealing a old hag woman, with a bow, she walked to me throwing dust all over me.

"Hmm, this girl doesn't seem to be a demon, and she-" She studied me closely, she grabbed my chin and looked at my face. A little bit later she let go and said,

"Hmm, this is very odd, but you are a spitting image of my older sister Kikyo." She took a knife out I immediately reacted by kicking it out of her hands she looked at me stunned. One of the guards shoved a spear at my back. "How dare you do that to-" The woman put her hand up, motioning him to stop talking, she said "It is quite alright, I would be afraid to if someone pulled a knife on me." She picked it up and carefully cut my bonds. I rubbed my hands and she smiled "It's okay, you're in good hands now. Come with me." A guard helped me up, saying he was sorry about the whole spear thing "It's okay." I smiled and ran after the so called "Priestess Kaede".

Later that day, Kaede explained to me that have been many times when their Village has been attacked and they've grown not to trust outsiders, I asked

"Do you know where Tokyo is?" I looked at her just wanting to go home.

"Tokyo? Never heard of the place. Is that you birthplace?"

I smiled "Well-" There was a big boom me and Kaede ran outside, to find a horse flung at us. I was the Centipede monster,

"Oh no! Its Mistress Centipede again!" A man yelled he ran into a house and grabbed a kid before the house was crushed by her body. She looked at me and said,

"There you are! Give me the Jewel!" Kaede looked at me with wide eyes.

"You have the Jewel?!" I looked at her.

"I don't know!" The woman Centipede came at me. I jumped out of the way. She roared "GIVE ME THE JEWEL!" A man came over and said,

"Priestess Kaede! Maybe we can get it into the drybone well!" I whipped around,

"Where is the well?" Kaede looked at me.

"It's in the Inuyasha forest." I looked up and I saw a glowing red light around the forest. That had to be it,

"You mean the forest with the light?" I thought If the demon was after me, and I came out of the well, maybe I could get home and destroy the demon at the same time! I started running where the light was, and the demon came after me, just like I wanted, it was falling right into my trap. I was fast but the demon was faster, my plan had failed and I was going to die. Before I knew it I was screaming "Somebody, anybody! SAVE ME!"

Inuyasha

I felt like I was breathing again. Which was a good sign, but I caught a scent that I never wanted to smell again, "No doubt about it, that's the smell of the woman who killed me." I tried to get the arrow out of my chest, but it was filled with spiritual energy it sparked at my touch. Then I heard a yell for help in the distance.

Kagome

I ran up a hill as fast as I could, the Centipede bellowed "You can't eScape!" The thing lunged at my feet, the ground crumbled around me and I was flung into the air. I landed with a big thud I heard a voice ask me.

"Why mess with low class foes like Mistress Centipede Kikyo?" I looked up and I saw the boy from before, well, he wasn't sleeping,

"Kill her with one shot as you did with me Kikyo." I looked at him, I got the nerve to get up and walk to him.

"Look I don't know who you are but-"

"She's coming!" The monster came out of the trees and grabbed me. I grabbed the dog-boys hair and yelling,

"LET ME GO!" The dog boy responded yelling,

"YOU LET ME GO!" The Centipede came down to bite my arms, but two arrows flew through the air, they were glowing and filled with energy. They hit the monster in the lower torso. It roared and looked in the direction where it came from the dog-boy looked in that direction as well. I did the same thing and I saw two people, one had a bow the other one looked ready to dance. The one with the bow was wearing a black mask and black clothing, the dancer was wearing a lavender outfit with a mask on as well. I finally noticed they were girls, strands of hair covered their faces. The one with the bow drew another arrow and said

"Hey lady, leave the chick,and pup 're mine."

The Centipede laughed and said,

"Oh? What is this? A girl thinking she could stand up to me? Where does your bravery come from, young one?" The dog-boy started to growl.

"Oh, quiet mutt-face you sound like me in the morning." The girl with the bow said. His eyes got wide,

"You've got some attitude problems girl." The black girl growled,

"Shut up, or your next! I think you'd hate to stay there forever, by the arrow of a dirty Priestess." The girl next to her said,

"Okay enough chit chat. What did we come here for anyway?" The bow girl just rolled her eyes. The Centipede monster lunged at them, they split up, they seemed to know what they were doing, the bow girl started running our way, the dog-boy didn't move or make a comment, the girl in purple gracefully dodged each move, when she got far enough away she started to twirl like a ballerina. As she was twirling vines twirled with her when she stopped they were all around her she flicked her hand in the Centipedes direction and they went that way the Centipede yelled in anger, as she tore the vines of her and kept attacking the girl she yelled ,

"Hey could some help over here!" The girl with the bow responded by shooting a few arrows at the monster, it yelled,

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! ALL OF YOU!" The monster thrashed its body around the girl in purple screamed as the ground erupted around her the bow girl yelled,

"Ahari!" But then she was thrashed against a tree and she crumpled to the ground, I screamed as the Centipede wrapped her body around the dog-boy. I was sitting there on the ground like a helpless baby. Spears flew out of the woods, and so did one arrow. The dog-boy looked over to the girl in black and said,

"Man, her aim was almost better than yours!" He looked at me, "Which is very surprising actually, since you pinned me to this tree about twenty feet away." He smirked, I got up, walked to him,

"Look I don't know who you are, what you are, or who you think you are, but my name isn't Kikyo!" I thought I saw the bow girl open a eye but I might be fantasizing it. This has to be a bad dream.

"Shut up! You smell like Ki-" He stopped, sniffed me and said,

"You-you're not Kikyo?!" I rolled my eyes,

"Now you have seen the light! My name isn't Kikyo, its Kagome. Ka-Go-Me." He looked at me and said,

"Yeah, she wasn't as vain as you." I was about to punch him in the face when the Centipede finally got away from the spears and arrows and came at me. This time I didn't have much luck. She grabbed me and bit at my kidnie. I was flung into the air and a little orb came out of my body, it looked like the marble grandpa showed me. Could this be the sacred 'Jewel Of Four Souls'? When I hit the ground the Centipede laughed. She picked me up and threw me at the dog-boy. When I hit his chest, he yelled and screamed,

"OW! Hello? Arrow piercing the chest here! Ow!" I looked over to find the bow girl, but she gone. The villagers were dragging the purple girl out of the way. The Centipede laughed,

"Finally the jewel is mine!" She picked it up and swallowed it. For a second her body trembled then her skin ripped apart, like she was shedding. She wrapped her body around me and dog-boy, and started to squeeze. I couldn't get any air in. I felt like my ribs were breaking against the roots. The Centipede moved closer to us as she said,

"How does it feel, Half-Breed? Watch me as I change, your life is coming to an end!" Then out of nowhere a voice said,

"I don't think so." It was the girl in black! She jumped on the Centipedes body where me and dog-boy was(the dog-boy and I were). She looked him right in the eye and said,

"Don't make me regret this." Kaede came out of the woods and yelled,

"Don't free Inuyasha! He was-" The girl started pulling on the arrow saying,

"Shut up you old HAG!" The arrow was sparking, she whimpered in pain, then it vanished, she jumped of the tree, right at the Centipede. She had a shard of something in her hand, it was about the size of a dagger. It seemed to give her pain because she winced. She jumped on its back and stabbed the monster. It roared and the girl was thrashed into a tree. She got up and dropped the shard of black. The dog-boy looked like he was glowing, the girl's mask was ripping, she looked like a Ninja! The roots around the boy seemed to die, the Centipede was rotting. The dog-boy laughed and ripped its body from the tree. He yelled something like

"Iron Reaver! Soul Stealer!" Something like that. The Centipede broke apart, and the girl in black walked over and took the jewel out of its body. I thought it was kinda gross but the thing vanished. She looked at it and said,

"Mission, accomplished. C'mon Ahari." The girl in purple got up and ran to her and said,

"Okay! Bye guys! Y'know we take our masks off, right?" She tugged at her clothes, the girl in black put her hand up saying,

"We're leaving. NOW!" She grabbed her hand, Kaede took the Jewel from the girl and said,

"I'll be taking this." The girl in black growled and said,

"Give that back, old hag, or you'll feel the end of my sword." She took out her sword from her hilt on her back. The lavender girl put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay we can be nice." Kaede gave it to me, I looked at it the girl in lavender came to me she took of her mask. She was cute, well I mean like baby cute. She batted her eyelashes and said,

"Please, pretty please, give us the Jewel." She looked so cute, I just wanted bow down saying,"I am not worthy! I am not worthy!"

"There is no use for for a human to have it, now plea-" The dog-boy came out of nowhere and said "Yeah, don't try to charm speak her girl, now, girl, if you don't give me the Jewel, you'll have to feel my claws." I looked stunned, the girl in black stepped in front of me and the cute girl, she said,

"Oh no,no, she's mine." Oh, great, I was being fought over.

"Ya know, I really hate the smell of you." He looked at the girl in black.

"Well, I'm not the one who hasn't bathed in 50 years you smelly mutt-face." Kaede gasped.

"Okay just for that comment, your all gonna die!" He ran at the girl in black, and swung at her, she was a little too slow because, he caught the end of her mask, and it came off. She seemed surprised, but then she started to growl. Villagers gasped and spoke to each other, well I wouldn't blame them. She was stunningly beautiful! I couldn't believe someone that pretty could fight so good. The lavender girl yelled,

"You almost took off her head!" The girl in black mask came off completely.

"No, I was trying to give her a haircut, and she ducked." Well, he was right about that, her hair was all the way down to her knees! No joke! Well dog-boy shouldn't be talking. But anyway, she looked to angry it made her look even prettier. I know it sounds weird for me to say things like that, and I'm definitely jealous of her looks. She took a arrow and notched it saying,

"I'm so gonna, kill you now. Let's see, hm. Should I just pin you to a tree, this time, I'll make sure you're dead first!" He laughed,

and grazed his shoulder. He winced, she smiled.

"If I was focusing you'd be dead." He jumped to the ground and said,

"Huh, right, I need the Jewel." He looked over at me, the girl in purple grabbed my shoulder and said,

"Oh! No! We've gotta go, now!" She didn't hesitate she dragged me and started to run. The dog-boy followed us, but the girl in black held him up yelling,

"Run!" Me and the girl in purple ran into the woods.

Mizuki

"So, dog-breath, what's up? How does it feel to be out of a eternal sleep? I think you're well rested." The dog-boy growled saying,

"I'll deal with you later. but right now I need to get the jewel. So if you don't mind I'll be going," He jumped over me, and I followed, the villagers ran out of the way, because of all the destruction me and dog-boy were causing. I followed him, until I saw my sister and the girl up ahead. The old hag was riding on a horse, behind us. My sister and the girl, fell down the hill. I screamed,

"Ahari!" The old hag caught up with us and started muttering some words, and the Jewel fell out of the girls hand. Me and dog-boy both ran after it. Then, all of a sudden, a necklace made out of beads and teeth. The old hag yelled,

"Kagome! You must say a word of suppression!" She looked at the old lady with wide eyes.

"What word!" She looked at me and the dog-boy,

"Uh,uh, umm, S-sit!" Immediately I crashed to the ground and so did the dog-boy. I pulled at the necklace hoping it would come off, but it didn't. I yelled,

"What in the underworld is this?! Witch!" I got up and I said "I'm coming for you old hag!" She looked at the so called 'Kagome' and said,

"Do your stuff." Kagome looked at me with her finger in the air,

"Sit!" The dog-boy and me fell to the ground and Ahari started to giggle. I stayed on the ground, and the villagers came and the old hag said,

"Come, all of you we have a lot to talk about." I got up reluctantly and followed them so did dog-boy. We came to the village and the old woman put me in her house, the dog-boy disappeared somewhere and I was tired she put a blanket on top of me and said "There, are you happy now?" She smiled and I looked at her, and said,

"Look, all I want is the Jewel. And I won't be happy until I get home old hag." I turned over with my back facing her she sighed and said,

"Please don't call me old hag, my name is Kaede. Now go to sleep." She bent down on the ground and tended the fire. And I knew, It was going to be awhile before I get home.

Inuyasha

I was laying on the roof, thoroughly ticked off. I hate it when people call me 'mutt face'. Good news is, I could get close to the witch girl, and grab the Jewel. Bad news is this stupid necklace. Every time she said "Sit" I crash to the ground. At this point there is no way I could get the Jewel. Man, that stinks. But one question is, who was that girl in black? Why did she have the same necklace I have? I held it in my hands, getting the feeling all it was going to do was get me into deep trouble.

Mizuki

I woke up in the morning to see a ton of cats in the house, which was a bad thing. One went over to Kaede and I thought I was in trouble. When she woke up, I knew it all over. She sat up making a cat fall off of her head, she looked at the cats and said,

"Oh hello Mr. Kitty!" She started to pet one and I yelled 'GET OUT!' I noticed the witch was right there she saw me and said,

"Good morning how did you sleep?" I scowled.

"I'm so not talking to you until you tell me, what in Tartarus is this?" I held up the necklace. She just looked down.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I did to you. I'm sorry." I laughed.

"You think sorry's going to cut it? Think again." She kept staring at the floor.

"Um, but I want to thank you." She looked up and stared at me.

"For what?" She smiled faintly.

"For saving me, and that dog-boy. You were really brave."

"Whatever. I don't need to be thanked I just wanna go home. Don't think I'll help you again, but since I'm here now I guess I should tell you all my name." I looked at my sister who was still playing with a cat.

"My name is Mizuki, And I'm..." I thought it was too early to tell them I was a Rogue. Kaede sighed and said,

"Well, Mizuki, you don't have to tell us who you are or what you are. Most likely, you're a demon, am I right?" Ahari, just stared at the wall, "Well, I guess I'm a demon. If you could say it that way." Ahari sighed,

"Ya know, we should tell them, about us." Kaede had wide eyes,

"You people couldn't be more than a demon could you? The only thing worse than that is a Rogue, and they've passed on." She looked at me, I got up and left the house. Not looking back.

Later, the villagers gave me offerings. For no reason. And I walked to the lake, where the cherry blossom tree was. The mutt-face was staring at the lake, sitting in the tree. I rolled my eyes, I took a pear looking thing out of my bag and threw it at him. He caught it with his back turned, he turned to see me and he said,

"Oh, its you. What do you want?" I laughed and said,

"C'mon, come down to eat with me. I've got food." He was looking at me strangely then he came down. We sat on the ground eating fruit, he was eating something that looked like a radish. I asked him,

"Hey, mutt-face what's your name?" He sighed

"Will you stop calling me mutt-face? It's Inuyasha. Why you asking? Are you shameing something?" I rolled my eyes,

"Just because I want to know your name doesn't mean I'm shaming something. By the way, my name is Mizuki." We sat there, quiet for a while then I asked him,

"You don't like me much do you?" He laughed and said,

"HA! You have NOOOOOOOOO Idea!"

"Hey, I'm not the reincarnation of the dirty Priestess that pinned you to a tree. Why do you hate me so much?"

"Well, you smell like her. And you look like her too. And-ahh!" He stumbled back and said,

"I take that back! You look like me!" I sat there for a moment then I looked into the river. Sure enough, I had white hair and golden eyes, and ears. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever." I said. He still looked stunned when we heard the witch girl yelling for us. Inuyasha hide behind the tree and said,

"Run! Its the witch girl!" I laughed,

"Oh, please! What could she do that could hurt me?!" Then I regretted saying that because she screamed at the top of her lungs,

"SIT!" Inuyasha and I crashed to the ground so hard it made a mushroom cloud we heard some people yelling,

"Over here!" The witch girl came and she said,

"There you are! Why did you run off? I wanted to tell you my name! Its Kagome." I didn't know if she was looking at me and she said,

"Wait,where's Mizuki? Am I seeing things or are there two dog-boys here?" I looked up "Who are you calling a boy?" Inuyasha looked up as well and the witch girl squealed,

"I didn't know you had a sister! She so pretty! She looks a lot like Mizuki!" I slapped my face. Inuyasha got up and said,

"For future reference, my name isn't dog-boy, or mutt-face. My name is Inuyasha!" He dusted off his clothing.

"Girl, you've got a lot to learn." For once she looked irritated,

"Well I have a name and its Kago-" He shrugged his shoulders.

"So? Why the heck should I care?" She looked at me than at Inuyasha. She said,

"Please, don't take this personally." I looked at her,

"What do you mean?" Kagome took a deep breath then yelled,

"SIT!" Me and Inuyasha crashed to the ground. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Then she yelled at the top of her lungs,

"SIT!" I lay there not moving, when I finally looked up and yelled her,

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" I got up and Inuyasha wasn't moving at all, not even breathing.

"You know what that it!" I ran at her and she seemed surprised. I felt electricity spark on my hands. I hit her then blacked out.

Inuyasha

All I heard was a huge "BOOM!" When I looked up from my punishment, all I saw was Mizuki collapse to the ground. Her hair wasn't white any more, it wasn't red either. It was black, like a regular humans. I thought it was absolutely strange. Kagome wasn't moving either. Then for a second I thought a bomb went off or something. Then I knew that, that Mizuki girl wasn't any demon, she was worse. Villagers came just a second later. And so did that "Ballet Girl". She looked and saw Mizuki on the ground she mumbled something and then said "This is bad. Very, very bad." The villagers picked up Kagome. The girl looked at me and asked "Did you make her do this?!" She started to glare, and I backed up "Whoa! Hey! Don't blame this on me! All I heard was a big "Boom"!" She sighed

"My sister must have more control over herself."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, as you can see, she is very powerful."

"Uh, where is this going?"

"Never mind, we'll talk at 's house. There is a lot you need to know." She tried to pick up Mizuki but almost dropped her. "Here, let me." I picked her up and put her on my back as if I was giving her a piggyback ride. She shook her head "Do you know what she would do to you if she found out you carried her?!" She giggled, I just shrugged my shoulders, "I couldn't care less." We both started walking to the village. When we got there, the villagers were mumbling things like "Who is that woman? On the dogs back?" Or "If I were stupid that looks like the Priestess Kikyo!" They were following us until we got to the old hag's house.

Mizuki

I woke up to see my face on Kaede's lap. I sat up and I crashed my head into Kagome's. And she flew backwards into Inuyasha and they both went flying out the door, literally. I laughed, half choked saying "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha came through the door holding Kagome by the back of the shirt and said "I Believe this is yours." He threw her at me. She screamed as she soared in my direction. I yelled and moved out of the way, and Kagome crashed into Ahari. They both stumbled to the ground, good thing Ahari caught her a little. Inuyasha came and sat next to me, he was just staring at me. I tried to ignore him as much as possible, until I asked "Can I help you with something?" I noticed that he was staring back and forth between me and my back. "There's something glowing on your back, like glowing red." I knew it was all over, I had to get home now. I got up and said "Ahari, we're going home, now."

"Why?" She asked. I clenched my fist and turned around really fast "Don't argue with me! I'm saying what goes on, and we're going home!" I walked over and grabbed her hand "Jewel or not, we're going home!" Inuyasha got up and stepped in front of the doorway. I growled "Out of the way or I'll kill you!" He looked at me for a second and then said "Don't even try to act tough in this state Mizuki. After all, your human right now, I can smell it. You got really irritated when I pointed out the glowing circle on your back." I just stopped, it felt like everything in my body just froze up, even my heart. I just stared at the ground, Kaede said to Kagome "Do your stuff." Kagome sighed and said "Sit!" But only Inuyasha crashed to the ground. Kagome made a puzzled noise like "Huh?" Then Kaede sighed and said "I knew it, Inuyasha hold Mizuki down please." He got up and grabbed my wrist, I moved around trying to loosen his grip, but it was like iron. I put my hand behind my back and grabbed my other one. He pushed me to the floor and I couldn't

move at all. All I could say was "Let go of me!" Ahari backed up and he put his knee on my back. Kaede moved forward and pulled down my right shoulder sleeve. Kagome gasped, and Inuyasha sighed and said "I thought so." I looked up as far as I could and said "I'm going to kill you!". Inuyasha just sighed and got off of me, "Well that explains your arrogance." I got up as fast as I could and yelled "It's none of your business!" Inuyasha just stared at me and said "Hey, what were those glowing marks on your back?"

"Its none of your business!" Ahari sighed and said "Well I guess we have some explaining to do."

"So, Mizuki's the last Rouge, but what happened to her mother?" Kagome asked. I punched the wall and yelled "Do you ever shut up?!" I rushed out the door and ran to the river. Inuyasha was in the cherry blossom tree. The moon was full and I felt very still. Looked at the moon and said "Hmm, ominous wind, full moon equals-"

"Danger!" He jumped from the tree and clamped his hand on my head and brought me to the ground.

"What the heck was that for?!" He took his hand off my head

"Well, now you know how I feel."

"Oh, trust me, I know how it feels. Hey, is that a carriage?"

"Uh, yeah. I think it i-" He was interrupted by the screeching of little demons the carriage flap opened and it revealed a woman in a kimono. Inuyasha just stared at her until he finally said "Mom?" I looked at the woman in the flying thing, she said "Inuyasha? Is that you? You have to leave now! Inu-" A demon came out of the clouds and trashed the chariot. He held Inuyasha's mother she had wide eyes when she saw a boy standing on his shoulder. Inuyasha growled and yelled "Is that you Sesshomaru?!" The boy had a blank face and said "Lets get down to business, give me father's sword, and I'll let this vile human go." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, well since he was a demon, they usually don't show mercy. Inuyasha yelled "I don't have the sword! Give me my mother!" He got his claws ready to attack, but the demon started to squeeze the lady. The boy looked over to me and then Inuyasha "You are a fool, just like father. Having a mortal woman as your mate." My face went hot and Inuyasha almost turned redder than his Fire Rat Fur. He stomped his foot, "That is it! No mercy!" He ran at the demon and took off his arm in one swipe which led to the demon dropping his mother. I slid on the ground and caught her she looked at me and said "Are you the Angel of Death? I want to see Inuyasha's father the "Great Dog Demon". She touched my face "Look, I'm no "Angel Of Death". I'm Inuyasha's friend Mizuki."

"Oh I thought what his brother said was true."

"What do you mean?"

"You, being Inuyashas mate." I dropped her stumbling to the ground, almost picturing myself turning red from embarrassment or green from getting sick. How the heck would someone think I would like that kid? He's as arrogant as I can be. The demon roared in anger as Inuyasha was mauling it. Inuyasha's brother was having some problems, but when Inuyasha was close enough to take his brothers head off, a ball of fire came out of nowhere. I bounced helplessly off of Inuyasha's clothing but was hard enough to knock him back to the ground. A goblin of some sort came from the other side of the demon and said "Oh! Sesshomaru-Sama! I did it! I told you I would have your back!" Just looking at that freak gave me the chills. One thing Inuyasha doesn't know is that I can summon my weapons. My bow formed in my hand, I used my fire bending to set the arrow on fire. I let the arrow go and soared at the freak. It brushed against his clothes and he went up like a torch yelling "AHH! I'M ON FIRE! HELP ME SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" He was dancing around like a chicken with its head cut off. Inuyasha jumped up again but wasn't so lucky. This time the monster pushed him to the ground like he was going to crush him. There was no way I could get there in time, Inuyasha's mother screamed "INUYASHA!" All of a sudden lights started sparking from her hands and she started to glow there was a big flash of light then all I could see was me falling through the air then I blacked out.

Inuyasha

All I saw was a blinding light, then all of a sudden I was next to a lake flowers surrounding me. Mizuki was laying on the ground, not moving. I was about to go wake her up but I saw my mother. I ran over to her hoping she would notice me. But she was just staring out into the lake. We were silent for a little while until mother spoke "It is time for me to pass on. I'm going to be with your father now." I sighed "Do you really have to? I want you to stay with me. I could protect you!"

"Dear, you sound just like your father, before he..." She couldn't finish her sentence because it was always painful to talk about dad, even though I never met him. Mother told me that he saved her and I, and he died in combat with a man who tried to kill her, even though he loved her. Whenever I would think about stuff like that, even Kikyo, I would get a very weird feeling in my stomach. I have to stop thinking about it quickly so I don't barf. All I remember after that was my mother wrapping her arms around me, then it all went black.

Mizuki

I woke up to see little Demons chaining me up. I saw Inuyasha and his mother next to the river, but the woman had no face and she looked like she was absorbing Inuyasha! I tried to yell to him telling it was a trap, but I couldn't speak. The goblins didn't seem to notice me being awake. Then out of nowhere I heard a little but deep voice saying "Oh no! I must help!" Then right on my cheek I felt a little itchy. I slapped where the itchy space was I looked at my hand and a little flea was on my hand it said "OH! Who are you?! Your blood is so yummmm! GOOD!" He rubbed his face and I said "'Ya know that sounds really, really, creepy." I got up and the things ran away I had to Inuyasha. The lady was sucking him inside her body! Before I could get close enough to get her that goblin thing jump in front of me saying "Nope! You ain't getting past these eyes! I miss nothing!" I looked over his shoulder hoping to draw his attention, it worked I figured that if guys said that I was pretty, I could use it against this guy. I batted my eyelashes and said,

"Oh please? I dropped my ring over there by those chains," I made a pouty face and he bought it all,

"Oh miss! What can Lord Jaken do for a pretty gal like you?" He let his guard down, perfect.

"Could you please get it for me? And after that I'll give you a great big hug!" He was already rushing past me falling into my trap. I grabbed him from the back of the shirt and brought him back, I ripped his staff out of his hands and kicked him in the stomach. He screeched as he fell into the water, he sputtered "Why?! I thought I was going to get a hug!" I laughed and said "Well "Moron" if you haven't noticed by now I'm a Rogue. And if you were actually smart and caught up on your history, you would know that Rogues are deceivers, we bend people to our will and we usually end up killing them, don't get in my way." I rushed over to Inuyasha and he was halfway into her body. She said "Finally, you'll be my little boy again." I wasn't really thinking but I yelled "LET INUYASHA GO!" I hit her on the back with the staff I took from the freak. And whacked her so hard Inuyasha flew out and crashed into me, he knocked almost all the air out of me. At least I caught him, but it was in a akward position. My arms were around his waist but we still tumbled to the ground. He was awake but angry. I was getting crushed by him, he didn't seem to notice that he was crushing me. I could only sputter a few words before he looked around and started yelling "Mizuki! Mizuki!" I'm very sure he glared at the woman he yelled "If you hurt her or made her bleed I'll kill you!" I stopped moving I know it sounds creepy but I wanted to hear what he was going to say about me, although he barely even knows me. Its strange, I tapped his back he turned his head then looked down, he turned red then said "Mizuki what are you doing there?!" He hopped off of me, not mentioning the part about me and the hurting stuff, he helped me up. I chose to crack up and say "Hey, when did you become a lap dog?" All I got was a glare, then he was lifted into the air by the neck, before I knew it Inuyasha's brother was holding him in the air, "Humph, now I know what the riddle ment," He quoted "One can someone not see, but can see, and one where his guard can't look upon". Funny, I never knew father was so clever, besides the fact that he fell in love with a useless human, whom, gets in the way." I backed up and took out my bow arrow and said "Let Inuyasha go or I'll Shisha-bob you!" The creep finally crawled out of the water and said, "Sesshomaru-Sama! Don't trust her! She promised me a hug! Next she'll promise you a hug, then throw you into river!" Sesshomaru ripped the staff out of my hands and pushed me to the ground. He gave it to the creep and said "Burn her, if you wish. Jaken." Jaken looked at me and then back to his master "But sir, she said she was a Rogue, we could use her, and also she's pretty, she could just charm speak all our enemies!" He looked at Sesshomaru with eager in his eyes. I glared at Sesshomaru, Jaken added "And she quite a temper!" He came at me and I shot the arrow, it landed right at his feet. He backed up, Inuyasha was struggling against his brother, I pointed another arrow at Sesshomaru and yelled "LET INUYASHA GO!" He looked at me, and said "What has this Half-breed ever do for you?" he lifted his hand in the air and pointed at Inuyasha's eye. "No matter, all I need is the sword, Tetsusaiga!" There was a electric current flowing from his finger into Inuyasha's eye. A little black orb came out of his eye, where his pupil used to be. He let out a yelp when it came out of his left eye. Sesshomaru dropped him and Inuyasha tumbled to the ground, I pulled him out of the way, while a portal started to open. Inuyasha grasped his left eye and said "Huh, that's odd why did dad put it in my eye?!" I bent down and said "Hey let me have a look at it." He revealed his eye and his pupil was gone, only his eye was there. It creeped me a little bit, but it was swelling. I cursed, then said "This might feel a bit weird but bear with it okay?" I didn't let him answer, I collected water in my hands and set it on his eye. Its been awhile since I've used water bending but it was the only healing ability I had so far. Sesshomaru had gone inside the portal and so did Jaken. Inuyasha got up, most of the swelling had gone away from my healing session, he didn't seem to notice. I ran over to the portal and Inuyasha yelled "Hey! What are you doing! Sesshomaru is in there!" He ran over to me and grabbed my arm, I pulled away and said "I know! And now I'm going to do something a stupid human would do!" I jumped, he grabbed my arm again and said "Ya' know you're really stupid!" He threw me over his back like he was giving me a piggyback ride. He soared through the air like he was flying, the wind ruffled our hair as we landed on a flying bird made out of bones. It was flying to a huge, skull of what looked like a dog. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and said "Finally I get to meet you father." We were getting closer then all of a sudden that lady that tried to consume Inuyasha, jumped on Inuyasha! She was pulling his hair and screaming hysterically,

"NO! I NEED YOU! I NEED YOU DEAD!" I took out my bow and shot her. She stopped abruptly then fell off of the bone bird and down to the depths. Inuyasha was holding his throat gagging and coughing.

"Jeez, I can't believe I had mistaken her for my mother. You've got pretty good aim." He looked at me , I rolled my eyes and said,

"I was trained by Artemis, goddess of hunt and moon herself, and if you compare me, to a low class Priestess like your girlfriend, Kikyo, I will kill you again." He stared at me with wide eyes and asked,

"Why do you hate Kikyo so much?"

"Gee, I wonder why? Maybe because she killed someone that meant more than the world to me. Or maybe, maybe, I just hate her because she was planning something with Naraku! Yeah, revenge feels so good." I had to calm down, Rogue was coming on, usually when I get the feeling of revenge. It annoys me, it sometimes even annoys me that I'm alive. I'm just existing, I'm only a glass half empty, a little tidal wave pulling further and further away from people, a hollow tree waiting to be full on the inside. My thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha yelling "Look! We're almost there!" We flew into the bone mouth and we saw Sesshomaru struggling to get the sword out of the stone. He saw us then jumped away, he said "I thought you'd have the sense to stay where you were. Sadly you had to bring that stupid human along with you." I took out the sword on my back and pointed at him, "Say another word about me being a human and I'll kill you!" All of a sudden I was far away from Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru was in front of me. He knocked the sword out of my hands and it went skittering over the bones, I yelled to Inuyasha,

"Go get the sword!" He ran after the sword but Sesshomaru was really fast, he and Inuyasha were battling with their claws. I knew the only way Inuyasha could get the sword was if I got it. I ran for the sword, but the creep Jaken jumped in front of it saying,

"Nope! You're not tricking me again! No way! Lord Sesshomaru-Sama is wiser than you think! And so am I!" Suddenly, fire came from one of the heads and I was engulfed in flames all I could hear was Inuyasha screaming my name,

"Mizuki! Mizuki!" I knew the flames wouldn't hurt me, they're my friends. I walked forward and when I reached the staff I clamped the mouth shut. He seemed surprised but before he could say something I ripped the staff from his hands and kicked him right in the gut, before I knew it I snapped the staff in half and said,

"Creep." Inuyasha was being pushed into the ground while his brother said,

"Goodbye Half-breed." I ripped the sword from the stone and ran to Inuyasha, I whacked Sesshomaru in the back with it and I broke a part of his armor. He turned to me and said,

"How in hell were you able to get that sword?!" He turned to face me, I said,

"G-get back! I'll stab you!" I couldn't believe I was stuttering already. Inuyasha said,

"Don't hurt Mizuki! I'm the one you're after! Leave her out of this!" Sesshomaru only glanced over his shoulder. Keeping a eye on me still,

"Yes, she has nothing to do with this, but she came with you, and that has to come with a price." He grabbed the sword. "I'm wishing you good luck in the afterlife." Wind pushed me against the wall then it all went black.

Inuyasha

"MIZUKI!" I screamed as she disintegrated into dust. I didn't really understand why I cared so much about her already. Sesshomaru was right, what has she ever done for me? Has she given me a reason to fight for the things I cared about? I didn't understand anything. The sword was sticking out of the dust that was Mizuki. I started to growl, I couldn't help myself, Sesshomaru had won, And I'm the loser. But, I'm now going to fight for the last things I care about. My memories. I punched my brother right where his armor used to be, He looked surprised when he crashed against the wall, he looked agitated,

"Angry already? You're as weak as father! He lost his mate and went crazy!" He came at me and then the ground started to rumble, and it was Mizuki! She came out of the ground in a flash and shot Sesshomaru with her bow. She was painting,

"Great, thanks to you I used up most of my Earth bending power, jerk." I just stared at her with wide eyes. I couldn't believe she was actually alive! She looked so angry, she had the same look on her face when she pulled out Kikyo's arrow. Surprise/ atagonation. It fit her perfectly. It kinda made her look pretty. Agh, great, I'm falling for her already. This stinks. Oh well, might as well go with the flow. She jumped over Sesshomaru and gave me the sword,

"Here, for once I'm gonna trust you with a weapon." I just looked at her, how the heck was she alive? Okay, now I feel very embarrassed about saying things like that. It was probably her deceiving magic. She looked at me and said,

"Well? Attack him already!" Sesshomaru got up, dusted his clothes off, and said,

"You must be surprised that your mate is alive."

"Oh, yeah. I sure surprised I'm alive, to some low class trick like that! You really think I would be dead by you! HAHAHAHAHAH! You really are stupid!" She had the same look on her face when I pointed out her mark on her back, it looked like there was fire burning in her eyes. They had the look of pure hate in them. It kinda scares me. I took the sword and pointed at Sesshomaru. I said,

"Mizuki, get behind me now!" She just looked at me then huffed,

"Oh great. Now I'm the weak human, you know what? You really tick me off." She got behind me reluctantly, Sesshomaru just laughed,

"How much are you revolting you are to me Inuyasha, I pity you, a little dog off his leash isn't good for the owner." The rest of his broken armor broke off, crumpled, and he said,

"Oh well, it can't be helped. You are not at equal match when it comes to 'Sesshomaru The Great Dog Demons Son!' " All of a sudden he was growing taller, broader, larger. Then he turned into his regular form, as a giant dog. Mizuki looked surprised for a moment, then kinda angry,

"Great, now we've gotta take the dog out, oh! Wait! Looks like the dog wants to play instead!" She picked up a huge bone and said,

"GO FETCH!" She chucked the bone right at his nose, and he bellowed out in pain. Mizuki grabbed my hand and yelled,

"Well, I'm not just going to leave you here! Let's go!" We kept running until we came to a open space. I thought we were done with running but this wasn't over. My brother came bounding out of my father's skull. He landed in front of us. And we couldn't escape. Mizuki drew her sword, I still had mine in my hand, she said

"Well, I guess the only other option is to fight back!" I had to stop her, she and I knew that she had no chance, in this condition, to stand up against my brother. I had to step in between them saying,

"If you hurt a single hair on Mizuki's head I will rip every single limb of your body!" Mizuki was silent behind me. I just glared at Sesshomaru hoping he would back off, but he just laughed,

"Standing up to me? Your older brother to protect your mate,...Hahahahahaha! You're a fool! You might as well die as he did! Protecting his dirty, scummy, useless woman for a wife, just like her!" He pointed at Mizuki, anger rushed through me, I lunged at him and Mizuki yelled,

"INUYASHA! MORON!" I didn't listen to her, I just wanted to kill Sesshomaru right now! He doesn't know Mizuki so, he has no right to insult her! I brought down the sword right on his head. It bounced off helplessly off of his fur,

"NANI?!" I screamed, I hopped back down to the ground, knowing I would have a hard time beating my brother.

Mizuki

I am completely confused, first of all, my new friend was going completely berserk, second of all, my friend was battling a giant dog. And thirdly, My so called "friend" is acting really strange to me. He was acting like we are together, like together, together. It was so creepy. Well, right now, Inuyasha was trying to beat the crap out of a dog with a sword that doesn't even work. Inuyasha jumped down to the ground, painting like a tired out dog (Ha Ha)

"Inuyasha! Just give up! We've gotta go-" He looked over his shoulder and yelled,

"Will you shut up?! Just shut up and let me protect you!" That cut off all of my words, I don't even remember what I was thinking then, I couldn't say anything, and I thought the impossible Could I be...? No! I had to stop thinking about it! I could never be in...

"Just sit back and watch." He turned back to Sesshomaru, and said,

"Now I will kill you!" He lunged at Sesshomaru again, and I thought that it was hopeless. But, when Inuyasha's sword came down, Sesshomaru bellowed In agony. As he collapsed the ground the entire island shook. Sesshomaru lost his arm! It was completely off! I couldn't believe it. Sesshomaru rolled off the island and disappeared into a ball of light, a portal opened and he dissolved into it. Out of nowhere, the creep Jaken jumped off the island yelling,

"Wait! Sesshomaru-Sama!" And he disappeared to. Inuyasha walked up to me and said,

"Well that was a ride!" I could feel my whole body shaking, I picked up a rock and smashed it on his head, He screamed and,

"What the heck was that for?!" I just glared and said,

"Mizuki uses "Rock Smash"! It's super effective! You almost got yourself killed! Can you explain that to me? When you mostly go on a suicide trip?" He just stared at me and mumbled something then said,

"Let's just go home, okay?" I nodded and we set off for home.

A little while later, we were wandering around, looking for a portal to show up, but there wasn't any. Inuyasha wasn't talking to me, and I was getting so annoyed with his attitude. I walked up to him and asked,

"Is there a reason you're not talking to me?" He wouldn't look at me so I grabbed his hair, "Well?" He still wouldn't answer me, then he said,

"Thinking the impossible."

"Like what?"

"Nothing, I told you, impossible."

"Well, you never even know if it's impossible if you don't tell anyone." He pried my hand off of his head and sat down. I did the same, I asked,

"So what's up?" He just looked at the ground and said,

"Well, there's this girl, and I like her, but I don't know how to express it."

"Okay, well what do you want me to tell you?"

"Do you have any tips?"

"Hmm, how great is your love for her?"

"A lot, almost unexplainable."

"Well the only thing I can think of is..."

"What?"

"I guess you should kiss her or something."

"Are you sure she won't freak?"

"I'm sure she won't." He got up and said,

"Alright." We walked for a little while longer, then he whipped around, lifted my chin and kissed me. I couldn't believe it, I was so surprised, I probably turned redder than his clothes. I heard a voice in my head saying What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to kiss him back? Let me out and I can end the pain. You know Dog Demons and Rogues hate each other. So why don't you kiss him back and let me out? I knew who it was, Grotesque. She was trying to get out for the first time. I didn't want to hurt anyone, so I tried to push Inuyasha away but it wouldn't work. So, I just stopped moving, it felt like the only people on the earth were Inuyasha and I. She kept trying to persuade me to let her out,

Why don't you let me out, hmm? I'm sure you don't want to hurt him, so why don't we end it for him easy, and painless? I was arguing in my mind,

No! I won't let you! You're not coming out! You're not hurting anyone!

Oh, come now. Quick and painless. He won't feel a thing!

No! I won't let you at all! I got enough strength to push Inuyasha away from me. We both stumbled to the ground. I was trying to catch my breath, I thought,

Holy crap! What was that?! He actually kissed me! I can't believe it! But that means one step closer to Grotesque coming out. I've gotta end his feelings right now! I got up and looked at him. He looked at me too, he said,

"I told you she would freak." I just glared at him and said,

"None of that! If you're actually smart then you would know that 'Rogues' and 'Dog-Demons' are mortal enemies! You are a fool! Just like your brother said!" I took a deep breath, knowing he would never forgive me for this. I yelled at him, yelling,

"Sit!" To my luck, he actually crashed to the ground, I guess absorbing Kagome wasn't such a bad idea. I kept screaming,

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" He wasn't moving on the ground and I said,

"I suggest you stay down there until I can get a portal open." For the next hour, I was using my 'Soul Reaper Power' on making a portal, and sure enough, it opened. I looked at Inuyasha and he was doing as he was told, he was laying on the ground not moving. I said,

"Inuyasha, the portal is open, let's go." He didn't answer, I figured that it was because I "Sat" him so many times. I shook him,

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Next time I won't sit you." He made a deeper hole in the ground because I said "Sit." I just looked at him with wide eyes,

"Sorry about that, but really, let's go. Inuyasha?" He was faintly breathing, I did my best to turn him over, and he was sleeping. No matter how much I shook him he wouldn't get up, I cursed. I decided to crack up and pet him saying,

"Aren't you a good dog! Yes you are! Yes you are!" He still didn't wake up, I was starting to get annoyed so I pulled his ears, that didn't work either. Whatever I did he wouldn't wake up. I got up and said,

"Fine! You wanna act that way Dog-Boy then bring it on!" I gathered water in my hands from a nearby plant. Using Water Bending was a sacred art that was usually used to heal people. To my race and Benders', it was very useful. Ha! You could play your own tricks on people with Bending. I blew on the water to make it cold but not frozen, and I splashed it all over him. He yelped and I said,

"Wait, if you're so scared of water, shouldn't you be a cat?" He started wringing water out of his hair,

"Ha, Ha very funny."

"Anyways, we need to go, now." He got up and dusted his clothing off,

"You really are harsh, and about the thing, I'm sorry, I-" I just shrugged my shoulders

"Whatever, They're are only two reasons why I made you stop."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to the Feudal Era. Lets go!" I grabbed Inuyasha's hand and we jumped into the portal. And I thought Should I really tell him?

Inuyasha

I'm such an idiot! Why did I even do that?! I knew she would freak! We were already back in the Feudal Era. I was laying on the roof, ignoring everyone's snoring. Man, I'm such a idiot. I could only think about my battle with Sesshomaru, and his pal Jaken. I had enough things on my mind. I heard crows, but one looked different, it had three tails. I knew it was after the Sacred Jewel. I swiped my claws at it saying,

"Back off! I saw it first!" The crows flew away and I knew that I had to protect the Sacred Jewel.

Kagome

I stretched then got up, Mizuki, and Ahari were still sleeping, and Kaede was tending the fire. She looked at me and said,

"Did you sleep well?" I smiled,

"Yep! So when did Mizuki get here?"

"They disappeared yesterday."

"Her and Inuyasha went on a journey together." I giggled,

"I thought they hated each others guts."

"Ah, well, they were battling a demon of some sort."

"I see. Y'know, Mizuki looks calm when she sleeps. It's kinda cute. She looks like a little baby." A voice out of nowhere said,

"She would most likely kill you if she heard you say that." Ahari got up and and walked over to the fire,

"You know, fire is her friend. Fire wouldn't ever hurt her. Fire loves her. Fire is in love with her." I looked at her confused,

"Uh, was that a riddle or something? Is fire a person? Or a demon?" She smiled faintly.

"No. His name isn't really fire. It's Calcifer, but when he gets angry, we call him fire, or blaze." All of a sudden, Inuyasha came through the door,

"Oy! Kagome! Give me the Jewel!" I just glared,

"Oh, here we go again, so I guess I have no choice, you've chosen your fate." He rolled his eyes and came at me,

"Give me the Jewel!" I screamed,

"SIT!" He crashed to the ground. Then out of the blue Mizuki said in her sleep,

"Inuyasha." We all froze, he got up and walked over to her. He said,

"Is she dreaming about me?" She turned over so she was facing Inuyasha. He got right in her face when she said,

"Sit." He crashed to the ground, and she kept repeating,

"Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit." And she woke up screaming,

"SIT!" He made a deeper hole in the ground, and Mizuki's forehead was beaded with sweat. She shook her head,

"Wh-what happened?!"

"Inuyasha was being stupid and I told him to sit-" Inuyasha crashed to the ground, he said,

"Absorbing Kagome wasn't a good idea. WHAT THE HECK?!" He stumbled backwards, because Mizuki's eyes were glowing red she said in a voice that sounded like three Mizuki's were talking,

"If you don't shut up, i'll destroy yo- Ughhh." She slumped over and said,

"Crap, Rogue is coming on. Not yet not now. Ergg." She looked like she was fighting inside her body, she was clutching her arms and squeezing herself. She made sounds of pain and Inuyasha rushed over to her,

"Hey, you okay? We've gotta help her! Ahari!" He looked over to her and she shook her head,

"We can't help her. It's up to her now. None can help her, besides her." She sat back down, Mizuki's hair was turning red again. Ahari said,

"This is her battle all we have to do is wait. I suggest you back away from her and leave the house." I couldn't believe her, what happened to the cheerful girl I met? Was she a Rogue to? Ahari grabbed me and Kaede, she looked over her shoulder and said,

"Inuyasha, leave my sister and come outside. If you stay in here she will kill you. And she won't regret anything. That's how Rogue is, never showing mercy." He still was by her side. But he got up and said,

"Whoever you are Rogue, don't hurt her. Or you die." She laughed and looked up, her eyes were glowing red,

"Ha! If you kill me, Mizuki's going down too! I'm a part of her and I can never ever go away! HAHAHA! You humans say the eyes are the gateway to your soul! Well have a good look at this!" She got up and lunged at Inuyasha. He tried to back up but hit the wall, I screamed,

"Inuyasha!" Her hands were sparking,

"I'll show you! I'll show you real pain!" She grabbed Inuyasha's face and he screamed.

Inuyasha

All I saw was flashing images, until I came to a stop. I heard screaming, and Mizuki was running down the stairs. She came out of the house and saw a woman laying on the ground not moving. She screamed,

"Mother!" And a demon with tentacles loomed above Mizuki's mother. She started to scream at him, talking about Prodigium. Then, a boy and a man showed up next to a pine tree, the little one said,

"Back off Naraku, or this arrow will be yours." There was a raging battle, then Mizuki was thrashed against her house. He came at her telling what a reckless fool she was. Then he whipped her with his tentacles. I immediately felt pain, unexplainable pain all over my back. I almost collapsed because of it. All I could think about was what was Mizuki thinking when this happened. Then she showed up next to me, it was Rogue, she looked like Mizuki, but her eyes and hair were different. Her eyes and hair was red. She looked at me and smiled,

"How is it? Do you really think you've suffered more than her? She is losing everything she loves. She lost her mother, one of her fathers, she will even lose Ahari and her aunt. Ha! Don't you feel the irony? This only the beginning of the amount of pain she will suffer! And if you show your love for her, then you will be put on top of that! She will kill you. And she will suffer more." I just looked at her,

"Irony, thats funny. How could I add on to her problems?" She just smiled and the scene changed. And we were on a battlefield, someone in the distance, was screaming out in pain. There was dark aura all around the thing. Then I noticed it was Mizuki. Its like two people were inside of her. Mizuki was screaming, and something else was laughing. Deep, dark, evil. Finally the screaming ended, and there was a monster there instead of Mizuki. Also a boy, and another taller one was there too. The monster laughed, the monster was a girl. She said,

"Out at last! It gets boring when you're the heart of a Rogue. Even a evil one. So, who am I to kill first? I'll start with the shorty." The short kid started to scream,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!" The other guy grabbed him and said,

"No, brother! Mizuki's in there! Don't!" The monster just smiled.

"Oh, yes, in here. Just she can never come out! You see, I'll tell you everything, even though I'll kill you. Her mother died in result of battle with a demon, Naraku. Her aunt died too, and Mizuki only had her sister. So, they tried to bring their mother back through human transmutation. They never brought their mother back, and when you do human transmutation, something of equal exchange must be paid. Her sister's life was the exchange." The monster paused then continued,

"Mizuki went through the so called "Truth" or what adults call it, "Hell", as in the place. Mizuki lost her sister, but that was her "sister's" exchange. Mizuki's exchange was her heart, and in result of that she got me, I am her heart. The reason of the 'No Affection Rule' was I come out and kill the person that showed it. Gruesome, isn't it? And you guys think you could beat me." She cracked her knuckles and prepared to attack, but the short kid stopped her.

"Wait, I don't understand. How could she do the human transmutation?" The monster just laughed.

"Time's up! I gave you a chance to run! HAHAAH!" She attacked them and they tried to fight back, but it didn't work. They died and she said,

"So Mizuki? How does it feel? Watching the people you care about die! This was your path and you tried to avert it. It was no use you couldn't get away from me if you tried!" The monster sauntered off, and the scene changed to nothing. Just a white place, like heaven, but not exactly. The Rogue was still next to me. She said,

"Now you know her fate, but you're not in it." The Rogue seemed calmer, softer now, like you could touch her and get a nice feeling inside. She looked at me and said,

"I've been trying to protect her. So she won't have to go this path, but you're not making it easy. I try to make her understand, but when Grotesque takes over, it's almost impossible." I just stared at her and she looked exactly how Mizuki looked before she absorbed Kagome. The same dark red eyes and pretty red hair. She noticed me staring at her. And she said,

"But you don't belong with Mizuki. You belong with the girl Kagome. Nobody else, not even your old lover Kikyo." I stared at the ground, I really thought that I was the one. I guess I repeated what I was thinking, but she just smiled.

"Everyone thinks that. She is a beautiful woman. But the one that truly loves, is the boy on the battlefield was the one." I nodded.

"I see, but I won't give up! I-" She just glared.

"Shut up! Don't say so much nonsense! You know you will only give her pain! Now I'll give her back." She touched my head then I blacked out.

Mizuki

I had a horrible dream about two boys trying so hard to bring their mother back to life with human transmutation. The older boy lost his leg and the younger one lost his entire body. Then the older boy went through what everyone calls "Hell", then he bonded the younger one's soul to a suit of armor and that resulted in the older one losing his arm. I think I caught their names in there once or twice. I think the older one was named Ed or Edward, and the younger one was Al or Alphonse. I usually get dreams like this when I have to go to another place.

My head was on Kagome's lap, and a few other people were in the room. The one that was closest to me (well mostly in my face) was a little boy who had a Foxtail and a cute Fox headband. There was also a young woman and man. The girl had her hair pulled back in a neat Ponytail and she had a Demon Slayer uniform on. The guy had a glove on his right hand, and some beads around it. The little kid was the first one to notice me awake.

"Hey! The pretty girl is awake!" Inuyasha said,

"Well, it's about time," I got up and rubbed my head.

"Oh god! How long was I out?!" Kagome laughed,

"Well..." The girl with the ponytail giggled.

"Uh, not trying to be rude or anything, but what is your name?" I stretched, thinking about the most logical answer for me being out.

"My name is Mizuki, you?"

"My name is Sango, and this is Miroku, and-" The little boy cut in.

"And I am Shippo! Very nice to meet you!" He shook my hand, and I smiled. But, I looked at Kagome, there was probably a glare on my face.

"Now, Kagome, I demand you tell me why have I been asleep for months?"

Kagome

I really didn't want to tell her. I really didn't know why either, so everyone decided to try to figure out a logical answer. I already told Sango, Shippo, and Miroku that she was the last Rogue out of her race. They seemed very interested, and I really didn't want to tell her that Kikyo has been resurrected, and me and Inuyasha were dating. But I figured I wouldn't be able to hide it away from her for long. I stood up and walked to Mizuki,

"You better not hurt me if I tell you this. But me and Inuyasha are going out! Don't be jealous! He is mine now!" I could already see her beating the crap out of me. There was a moment of silence, then Mizuki burst out laughing. Then she glared I said,

"What's so funny? Or are you laughing because you think I'm joking around? Well I'm not!" She stood up, her eyes turned red. And she said in an angry tone,

"Are you really trying to get on my nerves?" She walked to me, Inuyasha jumped in front of me.

"You're not lifting a finger on Kagome," I wasn't surprised.

"And you'll do what to stop me? You can't hurt a Rogue, no one can!" Ahari got up,

"Uh, she is giving you a chance to run!" but there was a scream outside, of a little girl. Mizuki's eyes went back to normal, but she rushed outside. There were a few grunts like people were getting beat up, and other people running, she said,

"Don't be messing with little girls from now on understand!"

Mizuki rushed back in holding a girl in her arms,

"Kaede! Help her!" The little girl was barely breathing, she had a little ribbon in her hair and she was caked with mud.

"And, Ahari, I think you need to see this." Ahari got up and walked to Mizuki, Mizuki laid the girl on a bed. She turned her over, and saw her right sleeve was torn, which revealed a half circle, glowing red. It was like Mizuki's mark but it was like the circle was cut in half, Mizuki looked at Ahari with a concerned look.

"No doubt about it, she is definatly a half breed. Mizuki, prepare the brew."

Ahari said, Mizuki nodded.

"Hi Nasan."

Prim

I woke up, finally. I could already tell I've been out for days. There were two pretty ladies next to me. One had pitch black hair, she was the prettiest. And the other one had pinkish reddish hair, pretty shade. I sat up, and rubbed my head, the back of my right arm hurt like crazy, my silver hair was in a mess.


End file.
